


My Dobe, My Teme

by fangirl98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dobe, teme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sit at the training grounds and discuss the Chunins relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dobe, My Teme

**Author's Note:**

> Kishimoto's characters do not belong to me.

While at the training grounds, Kakashi and the two Chunin, Naruto and Sasuke were discussing their relationship.

"Okay you two, I want you to tell your first impressions about each other. You two will speak back and forth to be fair. Sasuke you start." Kakashi said under his mask.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked.

"It was under the hokage's orders." That was a lie, he justed wanted to see the actual relationship between the two.

The Uchiha was hesitant at first but started anyway.

" I saw orange."

"Okay good, now Naruto starts then it switches back to Sasuke." Kakashi motioned for Naruto to start.

"I saw blue."

"He was a blonde."

"He was a brunette."

"Way to happy."

"Way to emo." The two began to glare at each other.

"A messy pig!"

"A neat-freak!"

"Duck-butt hair!"

"Hedgehog hair!"

"Quick, what's the first word you thought of when you were introduced. "

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Asshole."

"Um I said first word not words." At this point, Kakshi's voice was nothing than a muffled whisper to the two.

"He's gets in the way all the time!"

"He isolates himself way to much!"

"He's the biggest idiot on the planet!"

"He's the biggest jerk in the universe!"

"He overreacts!"

"He under-reacts!"

"I'm sick of his ramen!"

"I'm sick of his healthy crap!"

Once their faces were close, they stopped and stared at each other. They then smiled a second later. Kakashi wondered what was going on.

"But that all doesn't matter..."

"Not anymore..."

"Because he's my dobe."

"And he's my teme."

Their hands met while they sat on the ground, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I just felt like making a cute short SasuNaru story. Hope ya'll liked it. (My southern accent is starting to show)


End file.
